50 tons de Draco Malfoy
by henriqnuns
Summary: A família Dursley, cansados da inoportuna presença de seu sobrinho Harry, resolvem mandá-lo para a Esplêndida Academia para Jovens Dotados de Hogwarts. O promissor menino se vê obrigado a conviver com a nova ideia de escola e a de socialização, ainda mais após conhecer o Rei do Primeiro Ano, Draco Malfoy, que o leva ao submundo do prazer e da rebeldia com um leve toque de romance.
1. Chapter 1

I MAY BE GINGER, BUT I'M NOT STUPID

CAPÍTULO I

— Não precisa se preocupar – disse a velha alta e levemente enrugada em frente ao grande portão da instituição. — A Esplêndida Academia para Jovens Dotados de Hogwarts tem a segurança, a comodidade e o respeito necessário para que o seu filho consiga passar os três anos do Ensino Médio da melhor maneira possível!

— Ele não é meu filho, obrigada – comentou tia Petúnia, olhando com desgosto para o jovem garoto a sua frente e para a vice-diretora do local. — E os preços? Quando ele começa a estudar? Já posso deixa-lo aqui?

A vice-diretora olhou surpresa para Harry, que segurava sua mochila com os materiais didáticos e trazia consigo, também, sua mala. A mulher piscou disfarçadamente para o garoto e voltou a prestar a atenção para Petúnia.

— Os pagamentos são mensais e acontecem todo dia cinco – começou. — A matrícula tem uma taxa de adesão, assim como o dormitório, mas esses são pagos apenas uma vez. Se realizado o pagamento hoje, Harry já pode se juntar a nós.

Ótimo, pensou Harry, enquanto observava seu primo Duda rindo de sua cara ao lado do pai no carro, estacionado há cinco metros dali. Era um perfeito aniversário de dezesseis anos para trocar de escola e começar a viver em um internato. Franzino e de óculos de aros redondos, Harry parecia deslocado entre a família Dursley, com exceção de Petúnia, que era igualmente magra. Valter era gordo e quase não tinha um pescoço, sem contar seu grosso bigode. Duda seguia o mesmo caminho que o pai e isso fazia com que Harry se sentisse mais sortudo naquele momento.

— Ótimo! – exclamou Petúnia, fazendo um sinal de joinha e sorrindo para seu marido no carro. — Podemos entrar e resolver as coisas?

Minerva McGonagall abriu o grande portão da instituição e deixou que tia Petúnia e Harry Potter entrassem no pátio frontal da escola. O lugar estava estranhamente vazio, a se julgar de que se tratava de uma escola, mas logo a ideia de rigorosidade passou pela cabeça de Harry. O que eles não deveriam fazer para manter todos os alunos quietos naquela escola? Balançou a cabeça. Realmente não queria imaginar aquilo no momento.

— Harry – comentou a mulher -, pode esperar aqui, por favor? Um aluno do primeiro ano vai estar chegando para te acompanhar em um tour pelas dependências da escola. Nos encontramos aqui às três, pode ser?

Harry sentou-se em um pequeno banco em frente à sala da vice-diretora, a mala e a mochila nos bancos ao lado. O local era construído a base dos moldes gregos e dos belos jardins da época medieval. Por detrás de seus óculos, Harry transpassou os olhos por todo o local, que se estendia por detrás de uma grande floresta. Eram, no mínimo, dois jardins frontais e quatro laterais, totalizando seis jardins externos. Mas deveriam existir mais alguns, em vista de um grande teto de vidro, em globo, dentro de um dos prédios, onde deveriam ficar os jardins internos.

Daquele ponto de vista ele não conseguia ver os dormitórios e muito menos as salas de aula, deveria estar no prédio administrativo da instituição. Quando já estava quase perdido em seus pensamentos, escutou um pigarrear ao seu lado. Um garoto alto e ruivo estava segurando uma grande folha e uma caneta em suas mãos. Seu rosto era cheio de sardinhas e seus dedos incrivelmente finos, assim como seus lábios. Harry achou o garoto levemente exótico.

— Olá, eu sou Ronald Weasley, mas pode me chamar de Rony – disse o garoto, erguendo sua mão direita em direção ao peito de Harry. O menino retribuiu o aperto. — Muito prazer e parabéns por entrar em uma das melhores escolas de toda Londres!

— Você é pago para dizer isso?

O menino ruivo deixou suas palavras no ar enquanto olhava nos olhos de Harry: — Não, mas sou obrigado a dizer. Ótimo, vamos acabar com essa formalidade. Bate aqui, porra!

Rony ergueu a palma da mão aberta no ar. Sem pensar, Harry ergueu a sua e as duas foram em direção uma a outra. O choque das duas causou uma queimadura tão forte em Harry que ele se controlou para não gritar.

— Ah, como é bom ser eu mesmo – comentou Rony, sorrindo para o garoto. — Vamos, eu preciso te mostrar as dependências. Não, eu também não sou pago para isso.

Harry seguiu o garoto pelos corredores da escola. — Corredores administrativos, nada que você queira fazer aqui, ao menos que esteja encrencado ou comendo a secretária do diretor. Acredite, é normal.

Eles dobraram em um corredor externo e então mais uma parte da escola é revelada a Harry. Como ele suspeitava, havia uma entrada para um jardim interno, que daria exatamente naquele teto em círculo, mas que também era chamado de estufa.

— A caótica da Sprout dá aula aqui – comentou Rony. — Não queira cair no horário dela, principalmente nas quartas de manhã. São os dias em que ela faz yoga e volta toda dolorida para a aula. Um gemido a cada frase no quadro. Nada agradável.

— E aqui ficam os corredores das humanas – anunciou Rony, após subir um lance de escadas em frente a estufa. — História da Arte, História Oculta da Arte, Defesa Pessoal (vai se surpreender com a variedade de cursos dentro dessa disciplina), Estudo Básico/Intermediário/Avançado em Língua Inglesa, com a estressante da Minha Erva McGonagall. Não se preocupe, são poucos que sabem que ela usa maconha, nada de mais.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. — Eu percebi que ela parava de piscar para mim na entrada.

— De duas, uma – comentou Rony -, ou ela usou mandrágoras ou ela quer te pagar um boquete! Brincadeira, brincadeira! Minerva é uma das mais legais das professoras, nunca ouse em falar mal dela.

— Mas... – tentou argumentar Harry.

— Eu sei que essa tua cabecinha pensou bobagem. Ela pode ser velha mas está em forma. Não se esqueça que ela sabe muito bem como te foder nas notas nos finais de bimestres.

— Okay... – desistiu Harry. — Onde estamos indo agora?

— Ah, subindo aqui temos os corredores da Natureza, acho que não te interessa muito, né? Biologia Estrutural com, olha, Pomona Sprout, também. Física com a louca da Sibila e Química Intermediaria e Avançada com o sinistro do Snape.

— E a química básica? – questionou Harry.

— Ah, essa você precisa saber antes de entrar aqui. Você sabe, não sabe? Bem, se fodeu. Aquele homem vai comer teu cu se você não aprender a matéria.

Harry controlou a vontade de rir. Nunca tinha escutado tanto palavrão em uma frase só em toda a sua vida. E olha que eram apenas "fodeu" e "cu". Rony não subiu ao corredor das naturezas, mas desceu até o subsolo.

— Bom, chegamos as Cadeiras Obscuras, popularmente – disse ele. — Mas na verdade se chamam Extracurriculares. É raro ser selecionado para alguma matéria aqui, vai depender muita do seu histórico. Eu, por exemplo, tenho péssimas notas e não fui selecionada para nenhuma. Minha amiga Mione é inteligente pra caramba e também não foi. Acho que é mais uma questão de personalidade do que de inteligência.

Quando Rony parou de falar, percebeu que o aluno novato não estava prestando atenção no que ele falava, mas sim da turma que acaba de sair do C31. Mais especificamente para Draco Malfoy.

— O Rei do Primeiro Ano? – Rony disse com desprezo.

— O Rei do Primeiro Ano? – perguntou Harry, disfarçando o seu bloqueio momentâneo causado pelo garoto que havia acabado de sair da sala de aula.

— Falso – comentou Rony. — O seu primeiro crush da escola vai ser Draco Malfoy, o Rei do Primeiro Ano? Boa sorte, menino, mas ele não gosta da sua fruta.

— Minha fruta?

— Pare de parecer um santo ahn... Harry Potter. Eita, eu já não vi esse sobrenome em algum lugar? Anyway, Draco não joga no mesmo time que você, fazer o que. E mesmo que jogasse, não te pegaria. O foco dele é no terceiro ano.

— E como você sabe que eu quero ficar com ele? – disse Harry, ainda tentando tirar a imagem daquele garoto de sua cabeça.

— Harry, eu posso ser ruivo mas não sou idiota. Eu sei quando alguém quer dar para outra pessoa. Não se preocupe, não existem preconceitos aqui. O nosso diretor é gay!

Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça.

— Vamos, Harry, nunca mais vai entrar nesse corredor de novo. Agora chegou a hora de conhecer o seu dormitório. Você vai gostar.


	2. Bedroom is my favorite place

**BEDROOM IS MY FAVORITE PLACE**

CAPÍTULO II

— A diferença entre o quarto "singular" e o quarto "plural" é de que, no quarto plural você convive com as meias sujas de porra de seu colega de quarto – comentou Rony, enquanto ele e o novato Harry entravam no terceiro prédio da escola, os dormitórios.

Harry, desde que havia saído das Cadeiras Obscuras, não havia prestado muito atenção no que Rony havia dito, se preocupava em decorar onde cada sala e cada prédio da escola ficava, para que não se perdesse em seu primeiro dia. E, além do mais, Rony não conseguia dizer uma frase sem que falasse alguma bobagem junto. Desde as Cadeiras Absurdas até os dormitórios masculino já tinha escutado algo como "pego fácil" "não sabe pagar um boquete bom" e "a aí, filho da puta, quando vai devolver o meu dinheiro?". E Harry simplesmente não estava acostumado com aquilo.

— O sistema dos dormitórios é simples: se você é novato, vai dividir um quarto. Se você é um veterano educado, vai ganhar um quarto somente para você durante todo o ano. Se você for um veterano malcriado, vai dividir quarto com um novato. Entendeu? Simples, né? Geralmente é assim que os veteranos conseguem tantas garotas, eles sempre dividem quartos com novatas.

Harry estranhou: — Mas os quartos não têm uma classificação, tipo, feminino e masculino?

— Sim, eles têm. Mas os veteranos gostam de fugir durante a noite para o dormitório feminino. Sabe como é, é preferível que vinte garotas escutem você fazendo sexo do que vinte homens – Rony soltou uma risadinha, mas logo parou. — Ah, claro, desculpe. Você iria preferir vinte homens, não iria?

Harry revirou os olhos, mas logo depois soltou uma risada.

— Bem, eu te deixo aqui, novato – disse Rony, batendo em suas costas. — Foi um prazer te conhecer. Talvez a gente se encontre em algumas classes, legal né? Talvez não. Procure pelo dormitório que esteja com uma vaga sobrando e ele é seu, mas não coloque suas coisas no armário ainda, você pode ser expulso depois da Minha Erva McGonagall ver teu histórico.

— Okay, mas... como faço para entrar no quarto sem chave?

— Tente a sorte de encontrar um companheiro de quarto que não esteja dormindo ou fodendo. Vai ser difícil, mas boa sorte!

Rony Weasley desapareceu na multidão que se tornou o corredor dos dormitórios depois que o sinal para o próximo período bateu. Harry olhou para o relógio e percebeu que já eram quase duas e meias e que precisava encontrar a vice-diretora às três na sua sala.

Saiu em busca de um quarto.

Caminhou por entre várias portas, alguns corredores e alguns jovens que aparente pareciam bêbados. Todos os quartos dos dois primeiros corredores estavam ocupados – deveria ter alguma coisa relacionado a saída de emergência, uma vez que os outros quartos não tinham uma tão próxima – ou previamente ocupados para futuros alunos. Harry soltou um "merda baixinho". Não importava com quem iria dormir, mas se houvesse um incêndio? Não queria morrer queimado.

Dobrou no último corredor. Um dos lados dele tinha luz, o outro estava completamente apagado e parecia perigoso, uma vez que havia um louco de chapéu com uma navalha em sua mão. Harry balançou a cabeça.

Dobrou no lado com luz, mas um garoto três vezes maior que ele o parou.

— Sem mais quartos, piranha – disse ele, com um sorriso malicioso. — Por que não vai enfrentar a navalha lá na frente?

Harry olhou para o lado escuro. Era a sua última escolha. Afastou-se do gigante e andou em passos lentos até chegar no garoto da navalha. Quando olhou bem em seu rosto, percebeu que não passava de um aluno do primeiro ano que descascava uma maçã.

— E aí – disse o menino da navalha. — Novato? Eu também sou. Simas Finnigan, tudo bem?

Harry concordou com a cabeça, mas não respondeu nada. Olhou para as duas portas que haviam, uma delas estava sem as plaquinhas de vagas, a outra indicava que havia sobrado uma cama.

— Eu ia ficar nesse quarto – disse Simas, apontando para a porta em frente a Harry. — Mas o cara que dorme aí é o tal de Regicida. Tem cara de estuprador também, não quero arriscar. Desculpa, cara, mas tu vai ter que ficar nele.

Os comentários de Simas deixaram Harry levemente amedrontado. Regicida? Estuprador? Tentou relaxar. Tudo que havia visto e escutado naquele dia, metade era pura brincadeira. Abriu a porta, sem medo, e encarou seu companheiro.

De fato ele não era um estuprador ou tão pouco tinha cara de um regicida, não que Harry tenha percebido. Mas, de qualquer forma, aquele garoto parecia estar o rasgando no meio involuntariamente.

Não era o Regicida, mas era o Rei do Primeiro Ano. O garoto loiro, alto, forte, de lábios finos e dos olhos azuis sorriu para ele quando Harry entrou. Largou sua mochila e a mala ao lado da porta e olhou de volta para... como era o nome dele mesmo? Draco. Draco!

— Olá – disse ele, tentando parecer o mais calmo possível. Estava na frente do garoto mais bonito que já tinha visto!

— Hello – disse ele, com um sotaque estranho que Harry não conhecia entender. Ele abriu um sorriso largo quando viu a cara de incompreensão de Harry. — Norueguês. Desculpe, estava assistindo Skam.

Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça, enquanto se jogava na sua cama. O pequeno dormitório tinha apenas uma janela, um guarda-roupa e uma escrivaninha. As roupas de Draco, porém, pareciam estar todas jogadas pelo chão, assim como uma grande quantidade de livros e cadernos. O cheiro não era dos melhores, mas parecia estar misturado com o cheiro de um perfume.

— Farejando? – questionou Draco. — Ótimo, uma cadela para procurar minhas meias sujas.

Draco abriu um largo sorriso, enquanto Harry parecia levemente ofendido. Draco voltou a falar: — Desculpe, mas você parecia estar respirando uma porrada de ar. E tu parece com uma cadela.

— Que...?

— Não, não, no bom sentido. Não uma cadela animal, mas uma cadela pessoa, sabe? Tu tem cara de quem adora sacanagem. Aliás, qual seu nome?

Harry balançou a cabeça tentando esquecer o que o garoto havia dito. Do que adiantava ter um rostinho bonito se só falava merda? MERDA, ele continuava sendo bonito, mesmo falando merda. MERDA! Merda, Harry, pare de falar merda.

— Merda! – gritou Harry.

Draco tirou a atenção de seu celular para o novato.

— O que foi, esqueceu seu nome? – Harry fez uma cara de deboche para a piadinha de Draco. — Tu tem uma carteira de identidade?

— Sim, eu tenho, mas...

— Não, tu não tem. Vem cá, você é do Islã? Foragido?

Harry levantou-se da cama e começou a procurar algo em seus bolsos, enquanto Draco continuava rindo de sua cara.

— Definitivamente você não tem uma carteira de identidade. Mas sem problemas com isso. O problema é tu ser do Islã, vocês têm pau pequeno. Você tem pau pequeno? – perguntou, mostrando o mindinho da mão.

Harry jogou uma identidade na cara de Draco, que soltou uma gargalhada. Mas o novato ainda não parecia ter encontrado o que ele realmente achava.

— Wow, você tem uma identidade. E nossa, você não é islâmico. Ótimo, você pode não ter um pau pequeno, é um avanço – olhou de novo a identidade. — Eita, você é Harry Potter? O menino que sobreviveu?

Harry revirou os olhos, mas agora estava realmente chateado. Odiava quando o chamavam daquele jeito, mas inevitável. Já sabia como controlar a raiva quando as risadinhas vinham.

— Eu lembro de você, da TV. Eu nasci quase na mesma época, mas quando você fez dez, tomo mundo comemorou o seu aniversário, no mundo inteiro, literalmente. Afinal você sobreviveu as facas que sua mãe deu na sua própria barriga quando você estava no útero. Ela realmente não te queria, certo?

Harry sentou-se chateado na cama, se encostando na parede. Draco percebeu que havia indo longe demais e jogou a carteira de volta para Harry, que a guardou da mochila.

— E aí, o que você procurava? – disse Draco, sem as risadas.

Harry abriu os olhos e observou Draco. — Acho que esqueci meu celular na casa dos meus tios.

Draco soltou um muxoxo. — Caro, que merda hein!

Vem cá, todos tinham a mania de dizer essas coisas nesse lugar? Harry resmungou mais uma vez. Demoraria até se acostumar.

— Vou fuma rum baseado nos jardins laterais, quer me acompanhar?

Harry olhou para Draco. E depois para a mão estendida do loiro, oferecendo-lhe suporte para que levantasse da cama. E então para as suas coisas, que deveriam ser arrumadas. Foda-se.

— Okay.

E segurou na mão do boy para se levantar. E quando saiu do dormitório, tirou a plaquinha de vaga.


	3. Have you ever smoked in your life?

**HAVE YOU EVER SMOKED IN YOUR LIFE?**

CAPÍTULO III

Harry não sabia se puxava o ar para dentro, se soltava o oxigênio para fora enquanto tragava o baseado ou se fazia as duas coisas. Resultado: morreu tossindo no primeiro minuto após a primeira tragada.

— Você nunca fumou um baseado na sua vida? – Draco perguntou surpreso e levemente envergonhado. — É como dizer que nunca bateu uma assistindo a pornô lésbico.

Draco disse em um tom como se fosse óbvio e quando olhou para o rosto incompreendido de Harry, ele sorriu para um ponto alternativo no campo de futebol da escola. Eles estavam sentados nas arquibancadas ao leste da quadra, onde, geralmente, os alunos do terceiro ano se juntavam após as aulas. Naquele momento, porém, eles eram os únicos.

Em toda a quadra. Não havia ninguém além deles assim; Draco sentado desleixado, as pernas abertas, os cotovelos apoiados no banco e Harry com as mãos entre as pernas, bem fechadas, e aquele olhar perdido de aluno novato.

— Desculpe – disse ele. — Então é como dizer que nunca tocou uma pensando no Daniel Radcliffe.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas: — Daniel Radcliffe? – disse em um tom irônico e levemente entojado.

— Sei lá, foi a primeira pessoa que venho na minha cabeça – Draco sorriu. — Você me lembra um pouco ele, na verdade.

Harry soltou uma risadinha irônica: — Eu definitivamente não sou nada parecido com ele, por favor!

Draco balançou os ombros, como quem não quisesse discutir aqueles assuntos e passou o baseado para Harry, que os pegou de forma desastrada, quase derrubando por cima de sua roupa.

— Em parte eu me sinto culpado, estou te corrompendo – disse ele. — Mas estou orgulho pra caralho por te dar o seu primeiro baseado. Bate aqui, porra!

Draco ergueu a mão e Harry também o fez. E assim como na primeira vez com Rony, a mão de Harry queimou em ardência. Os garotos daquela gostavam de bater forte, não gostavam?

O loiro perdeu seu olhar nas calças jeans azuis de Harry, em seus sapatos lustrados, sua blusa com as mangas perfeitamente dobradas, com abotoadeiras. E soltou uma risadinha alegre.

— Você cheira a virgindade, Harry – comentou ele. — Precisamos resolver isso?

Harry ficou assustado, olhando para aquele _fuckboy_ de forma extremamente estranha. Antes era apenas uma atração por sua beleza, o formato de seu rosto e o quanto ele era parecido com aqueles _badboys_ dos anos sessenta. Mas depois disso, nossa, não conseguia tirar os olhos da calça do garoto, em busca de qualquer volume que pudesse indicar um pau grande.

— Precisamos? – perguntou Harry, tentando parecer o mais santo possível.

Draco trocou o olhar do horizonte para focar em Harry, de forma maliciosa e sexy: — Sim, nós definitivamente precisamos – e aos poucos aproximava seu corpo do de Harry, até que seus rostos estivessem quase colados. Mas então ele pegou o baseado das mãos de Harry e se afastou. — Mas não hoje. Não é fácil encontrar um _boy_ ativo, sabe?

Harry mais uma vez levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Eu presumo que você seja passivo, certo? – Draco perguntou. — Você tem muito a cara de quem dá o cu, Harry, mas, ao mesmo tempo, você parece um virgem de vinte anos com cara de dezessete. Caralho, estou em algum filme da MTV?

Draco começou a gargalhar sozinho, enquanto Harry parecia levemente embaraçado.

— Qual é – Draco bateu no ombro de Harry. — O que é uma piadinha perto do ato sexual de verdade. Você vai se surpreender quando senti aquilo dentro de você.

— Você já sentiu? – o moreno perguntou curioso.

Draco passou o baseado para Harry: — Eu? Nossa, Harry, eu já fiz muitas coisas que você não faz ideia. Alguma vez já te pagaram uma boquete com seu pau melecado de leite condensado? Ou Danoninho?

Harry sentiu uma repulsa crescer em seu estomago e não conseguiu tragar a fumaça, enquanto tossia mais um pouco.

— Pois eu, sim – continuou o loiro. — E já recebeu dedada da sua namorada? Pois é, estranho para um garoto. Mas eu já dei para meu primo quando tinha quatorze. Hoje ele tem trinta.

Harry ficou apavorado: — Quantos anos você tem?

— Ah, eu tenho dezesseis, também – Draco riu. — Sim, ele tinha vinte e oito. Mas era gostoso o desgraçado. E tinha um pau que...

— Wow, você é gay também?

Draco caiu na gargalhada. — Não, Harry, eu sou bi. Conhece?

Harry concordou com a cabeça, mas queria confessar que não fazia ideia de como era a mente de um bissexual. Fechou os olhos, sentindo a brisa do vento que vinha da floresta às costas da escola.

— Sabe o que eu gosto nessa escola? – Draco perguntou. — 'Tá vendo aquela árvore marcada ali com alguns símbolos? Quando o sol bate exatamente nela, são quatro horas. Acho isso genial. Tem vários pontos espalhados em toda a escola. Por exemplo, quando o sol toca no espelho da estufa da professora Sprout e reflete na vidraçaria do armário de vidro, sabemos que são nove horas da manhã.

— Pera, o que você disse?

— Que quando o sol bate no espelho da estufa da professora Sprout e...

— Não, não! Antes!

— Que meu primo tinha um pau incrível! – Draco sorriu malicioso.

— Não, depois!

— Que eu tinha quatorze e ele vinte e oito.

Harry revirou os olhos: — Depois!

— Depois quando, viado? – Draco teu um tapa de leve no rosto de Harry que o levou ligeiramente para trás. — Ai, você parece uma boneca, desculpa.

— O que você disse sobre aquela árvore.

Draco finalmente entendeu, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo para Harry. Logo depois ele pegou o baseado da mão do garoto e ficou observando o horizonte, enquanto parecia ficar cada vez mais chapado.

— Ei! – gritou Harry.

— O que, caralho? – Draco bateu novamente e Harry quase caiu do seu banco. — Ai, porra, eu esqueço que você é leve. Desculpa.

— A árvore.

— O que tem a árvore, virgem?

— O que acontece quando o sol está nela?

— Nada, o sol simplesmente está nela. Oxe, viado burro.

Harry levantou-se e jogou o baseado de Draco longe: — Isso tá te deixando pirado. QUE MERDA DE HORAS SÃO QUANDO O SOL BATE LÁ NAQUELA ÁRVORE?

— Porra, caralho, meu baseado – e empurrou Harry para pegar o baseado que havia caído debaixo da arquibancada.

Mas Draco não percebeu que Harry tropeçou entre os vãos do banco e rolou entre as plataformas até a grama falsa e dura do estádio. Quando levantou-se, já com o baseado em mãos, e viu Harry gemendo de dor do outro lado, correu até ele.

— Guri, você vai precisar de uns exercícios físicos. Imagina quando o teu _boy magia_ te foder? Vai te quebrar no meio e tu não vai conseguir nem andar direito! Vamos, levanta. O que você tinha perguntado mesmo?

Harry segurou a mão dele e foi puxado de volta para cima. Equilibrou-se em seus próprios pés, respirou fundo e segurou o rosto de Draco com força: — Que horas são...

— Ah, sim, sempre que o sol bate naquela árvore, são quatro horas – Draco disse, como se tivesse sanado uma grande dúvida de Harry. De fato, era uma grande dúvida. — Não se segura mais meu rosto, assim, tentativa de aborto!

Harry o soltou e seu coração, também, quase saindo pela boca: — Estou atrasado para encontrar a vice-diretora Minerva.

— Minerva? – questionou Draco. — Eu não conheço essa. Até hoje de manhã era a Minha Erva quem coordenava a escola.

— Vai tomar no cu, Draco! – disse Harry, correndo em direção ao prédio administrativo, deixando um irônico, chapado e alegre Draco Malfoy a observar a posição do sol.


End file.
